


Christmas Shopping

by jabajas



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Nogizaka46 (Band), SKE48
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cars, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Flowers, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabajas/pseuds/jabajas
Summary: Jurina was the type of girl who knew exactly what she wanted in like 15 minutes.Miona was different.She took her time, looked around, only picked something when it felt right.So when the two of them go Christmas shopping, it doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Christmas Shopping

            “How about this one?” Jurina asked, pointing to a set of purple flowers that looked nice enough.

“No,” Miona rejected it, barely sparing the bouquet a second glance. “It needs to be more… I don’t know…”

“Me neither,” Jurina muttered to herself. Thankfully her girlfriend didn’t hear it as she was already at the end of the aisle, ready to move on to the next one. Except, Jurina was sure they’d already been down that aisle, too. They’d been through all the aisles. But she wasn’t going to point that out. She actually wanted to live to see Christmas day.

Jurina had known today would be challenging, but she hadn’t been fully prepared for what it meant to go Christmas shopping with her girlfriend of 11 months—they’d gotten together after a New Year’s Eve party one of their mutual friends had thrown at the start of the year, so they were only a few weeks away from their 1 year anniversary. In any case, this was going to be their first Christmas together. They were only going to visit Jurina’s mom this time since Miona’s parents lived on the other side of the country and--

“We can always visit them next year if we’re still together,” Miona had said nonchalantly.

“Of course we’ll still be together,” Jurina had asserted confidently.

“Not if you keep sending them pro-wrestling merch for their birthdays,” Miona had snorted.

“Come on, your dad loves it! Plus, they’re only 2 purchases away from getting 50% off their next 3 orders--”

“You want my mom to like you too, right?”

“Yeah, but--”

“It’s Christmas. You’re buying them something else,” Miona had put her foot down. And Jurina could do nothing but agree with her girlfriend. She _did_ want to still be dating Miona next year… and the year after that… and the year after that… and maybe they could, maybe, move to the next step the next year—or it could be later, or earlier—as long as the timing was right. Anyways. In order for them to have any sort of future together, they had to have a present. And they had to buy presents for their parents this holiday season. “Actually, we have time this weekend, right? Let’s go shopping then.”

Miona had suggested. Jurina had agreed. And here they were.

The thing is, it had only taken them an hour and 3 stores for them to find the perfect present for Miona’s parents—a stainless steel kitchen set for the couples cooking classes they’d started attending in November. (Miona didn’t have to know that Jurina had already shipped off two pro-wrestling hoodies to Mr. Hori last week. Hopefully he wouldn’t snitch to his daughter or wife this time. Jurina made a note to call him when they got home to make sure he kept his promise.)

So. Miona’s parents were taken care of. All they needed at this point was a gift for Jurina’s mom. And, since they’d be visiting her for Christmas anyways, they had more leeway with what they could buy. As it turns out, having more choices was exactly the worst thing that could ever happen to them.

They were now in their 6th store, well into their 4th hour of shopping. And they still—STILL—hadn’t found a viable gift. No matter what Jurina suggested, Miona would shoot it down like one of those arcade shooting games she was inexplicably really good at. Nothing was good enough. And Jurina was nearing her breaking point.

Also, she was hungry.

“Hey Miona,” she called out, half-dead on her feet. Miona let out an absentminded “Hmm?” as she examined a colorful bouquet of flowers that Jurina couldn’t even begin to name. “Miona,” She called again, more insistent this time. She couldn’t do this anymore. “Miona.”

“Sorry, what?” Her girlfriend finally looked up.

“I think the store’s about to close.”

“Oh,” Miona looked over at the storeowner who was putting the display pieces back on the shelf. Getting ready to go home. Like they should’ve been doing 2 hours ago.

“We can come back later,” Jurina offered, having no real intention of stepping foot in this store ever again.

“Yeah, you’re right.” And then, with one last forlorn look around the shop, Miona conceded. “Let’s go home.”

 

The drive home was quiet.

Even though the radio was on—Jurina had put on Miona’s favorite alt-rock station in hopes of bringing her mood back up. It didn’t work.

Finally, stopped at a red light, Jurina decided to take the plunge.

“I can always call her and ask her what she wants.”

“You can’t just call--”

“She won’t mind. Honestly,” Jurina implored her girlfriend. “I was so bad at gift-giving growing up that she almost expects it at this point.”

Miona chuckled and Jurina silently cheered in her head. She was back in the game.

“You’re still the worst.”

“I know, but that’s never stopped me before.” Jurina smiled over at her girlfriend in the passenger seat. She grabbed Miona’s hand, pulled it onto her lap and the smile on Miona’s face grew at least two sizes. She probably was the worst gift-giver in the world, but Jurina knew she was also in the running for the ‘best girlfriend ever’ award.

“I’m worrying too much, aren’t I?”

“A little, but it’s okay.” The light turned green and Jurina maneuvered the car into a one-handed left turn. Miona tried to pull her hand back so she could use both hands to drive, but Jurina was having none of it. She’d drive at a criminally slow 10 mph if it meant she’d never have to let go of her girlfriend’s hand again.

Okay, fine. She definitely was going to win the ‘best girlfriend ever’ award.

Maybe that wasn’t the only thing she’d be winning that night—

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing filled the car. It was Jurina’s phone, vibrating wildly in the cup holder.

“Can you get that for me?” Jurina asked, fully trusting her phone to her girlfriend.

Miona picked up the device with her spare hand and flipped it over to see who was calling—

“Oh, it’s my dad!”

Jurina’s eyes widened, but it was too late.

“Hey Dad, how’s it going?” Miona answered the call cheerfully, putting it on speakerphone.

“Hey pumpkin! Haven’t heard from you in a while,” Mr. Hori responded jovially. “How’s the weather down there?”

“Oh, it’s not too bad. No snow yet, but we should be getting some before Christmas, I think.”

“Good, good. Listen,” And Jurina just knew what was coming, but there was no way for her to stop it. Not unless she stopped the car, grabbed her phone and made a run for it. But she wasn’t going to do that because, like she said, she wanted to _still_ have a girlfriend by next year. Though the chances of that happening were getting slimmer by the second—“Is Jurina around? I want to talk to her for a second.”

“Well, it _is_ her phone, Dad.”

“I don’t know how you kids do things. With your a million and one devices these days,” he chuckled.

“Hey! I only said I have three phones and that’s just because of work,” Jurina decided to join the conversation. Maybe if she treaded carefully, she could avoid any mention of that-which-must-not-be-mentioned in front of Miona. Hopefully.

“Jurina, my favorite daughter!”

“Dad!”

“Now, now, Miona, I’ve already given you 23 years of attention. Jurina deserves some, too.”

“That’s alright Mr. H, I’ll make sure Miona has all the attention she needs.” Miona smacked Jurina’s arm so hard she almost let go of her girlfriend’s hand. Almost. She had to bear through this if she wanted to survive.

“That’s my girl!” Mr. Hori laughed. “Listen, I just wanted to tell you thanks for the presents you sent. They came in the post today so I just picked them up as I came in.”

And there it was.

Miona shot her a confused look and Jurina knew exactly what she was thinking. They had just bought the stainless steel kitchen set a few hours ago. There was no way it had already arrived at her parents’ house. In fact, it was currently right behind them in the trunk of the car.

And then the lightbulb moment. And Miona knew.

Her face transformed into a look that Jurina could only describe as “you’ll be lucky if you even win a ‘best girlfriend of the hour’ award at this point.”

Jurina gulped.

“Y-yeah, I’m glad you like it Mr. H. I’m on the road right now, so I’ll call you back--”

“Oh sure, of course. Safe driving and all that. One more question before I go.” And he sounded so happy and sincere that there was no way that Jurina could say no.

“Fire away.”

Her palms were so sweaty at this point, that she wished Miona would let go of her hand. But she didn’t. In fact, not only did Miona _not_ let go, her girlfriend’s grip transformed into the kind of crushing hold that would surely rival any of her favorite wrestlers. The way Miona was looking at her now, she was sure she could take any of them on. And she’d win.

“How close are we to the discount? Because I’ve been eyeing one of those socks you showed me the other day. They looked really comfy.”

“N-next one for sure, Mr. H.”

“Hey Dad, I’m going to have to hang up now, okay?” Miona’s voice was lethal. But her father probably only heard the usual dulcet tones of his daughter. Jurina knew better.

“Sure, sure. I’ll talk to you later, pumpkin.”

“Love you. Bye.”

Jurina pulled up to her driveway at almost the exact same moment. She’d like to think she was too focused on parking to say bye, but the truth was all the words were stuck in her throat.

Miona slowly reached over and turned off the radio plunging them into dead silence.

“… Want to guess what I’m making for dinner?” Maybe she could distract her with her amazing cooking. “It’s your favorite…”

“Jurina.”

She gulped again. “Y-yes?”

“I love you.” Then why did it sound like a threat?

“I love you too, Miona.”

Miona pulled their joined hands over to her own lap, then kept pulling so that Jurina had no choice but to follow. When their faces were only a few inches away, Miona finally smiled. Not in a mean way, but in a way that told Jurina that somehow, miraculously, she was off the hook. She didn’t know how it happened, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“You’re the worst,” Miona whispered onto her lips.

“I know.” Jurina took her chance and leaned over, closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft and sweet. Like they were sharing a secret even though there was no one else with them. Forgiven. Somehow she was forgiven.

“I can’t believe you,” Miona muttered as she pulled away.

But she didn’t pull away far enough.

“I know,” Jurina smiled, pushing back in. Bringing them back together. The kiss wasn’t that soft anymore, it was getting rougher, faster, more purposeful.

“What are we going to do… with the… with the…” Miona tried to continue talking, but Jurina wasn’t giving her much room to do so. The car was off and the windows were getting foggy.

“With the what?” Jurina played along, now halfway out of her seat, leaning insistently over her girlfriend. Pressing more daringly into her lips. Maybe if she could reach around, she could lower the seat—

“The kitchen set,” Miona gasped out. “The—oh!”

Her seat fell back as Jurina finally found the lever. Miona’s face was flushed now, and it had nothing to do with the heat and everything to do with her girlfriend. Jurina smirked at their new position, knowing Miona had had this on her list of things she wanted to experience for a long time. But they couldn’t very well keep going and keep talking at the same time.

So Jurina decided to get the talking out of the way.

“What about the kitchen set?”

“You already sent your pro-wrestling stuff, so we can’t just send another--”

“We’ll give it to my mom. See, problem solved.”

“But we can’t just…” Miona trailed off as Jurina teased her teeth along her neck. “Jurina…”

“My mom will love it, don’t worry.” Jurina was done talking now. In her mind, she was already plotting out the best things she could do to her girlfriend with the limited space they had. Some of her usual moves wouldn’t work, but she’d just have to get a little creative.

“But… she doesn’t even… like cooking.” Those were Miona’s last coherent words of the evening.

“Then we’ll teach her when we visit her for Christmas. Miona,” Jurina hovered right over her face, locking eyes with her beautiful girlfriend. She smirked, letting her know that she fully intended on winning that ‘best girlfriend ever’ award. And then some.

“Hmm?” Her response caught in her throat so it came out like a moan. Her first moan of the night. Definitely not her last if Jurina had anything to say about it.

“Happy holidays.”

 


End file.
